Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display.
Discussion of the Related Art
A Flat Panel Display (FPD) is widely used for a desktop monitor, a laptop, a Personal Distal Assistant (PDA), and any other mobile computer or mobile phone terminal, because the FPD can be implemented in a smaller form factor with reduced weight. The FPD includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Field Emission Display (FED), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display.
The OLED display has a fast response speed and a wide viewing angle, and is able to output an image with high luminous efficiency. An example structure of self-luminous OLED is shown in FIG. 1. An OLED includes, an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and organic compound layers formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic compound layers include a Hole Injection Layer (HIL), a Hole Transport Layer (HTL), an Emission Layer (EML), an Electron Transport Layer (ETL), and an Electron Injection Layer (EIL). Once a driving voltage is applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, a hole having passed the HTL and an electron having passed the ETL are moved to the EML to thereby form an exciton. As a result, the EML generates visible lights.
Generally, an OLED display uses a scan transistor, which is turned on by a scan signal, to apply a data voltage to a gate electrode of a driving transistor, and enables an OLED to emit light using the data voltage supplied to the driving transistor. In addition, the OLED display uses an emission control signal to perform switching of a transistor coupled to the driving transistor and a high-potential voltage input terminal.
Driving circuits generating a scan signal and an emission control signal may be formed in a Gate In Pale (GIP) method in a bezel area of a display panel. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of the bezel area because of a GIP circuit.